Arn-G287
|birth= |death= |gender=Male |height=*2.01 (without armor) *2.11 (with armor) |hair=White |eyes=*Dark blue (natural) *Red (tattooed) |cyber= |affiliation=* ** *** ***Team Kunai (formerly) ** |rank=* *Spartan |specialty=*CQC *Stealth *Tacking |battles= |status=Alive |class= }} Arn-G287, full name Arn Harald, was a SPARTAN-III enlisted in the Gamma Company. Arn comes from a long line of Scandinavian descendants that have served in the military. His mother and father were both enlisted in the and were both killed during the , leaving a five-year-old son behind in the care of a sick and dying grandmother who died not even half a year later. Arn was known for his brute strength, endurance, and physical abilities during training. Arn served as a member in Team Kunai during Gamma Company's deployment for the . Biography Early life Arn was born and raised in Norway, Earth to the soldiers Tomas and Bella Harald. Arn came from a long line of military folks, both from his fathers and mothers side of the family. His parents, knowing of the horrible war going on, raised him to be a fighter and survivor. They often went on trips up in the mountains separating Norway from Sweden. Here they taught him how to survive in the wild to the best of their abilities. These skills would later come in handy during his training on . He was conscripted into the SPARTAN-III program after both of his parents was killed in action during the Battle of Miridem. At some point between his parents death and his enlistment into the SPARTAN-III Gamma Company did he get his eyes illegally tattooed from their natural dark blue to red. Training and jumped out of the as the first one of the bunch.|Unknown Gamma Company drill instructor}} When the more than 350 children arrived at on Onyx they were given a speech by LC . Arn was already determined to begin with to go through with anything to get his revenge on the Covenant that had killed his parents but the speech fired him up even more. After the speech the kids were embarked on the pelicans once more a were given Falcon Wings to do a night jump from the dropships troop bay. All though he was terrified to his bones was Arn still one of the first to get the Falcon Wing on and make the jump. All though he got a few scratches from a rough landing he was still able to go on. Now a trainee and official recruit in the SPARTAN-III Gamma Company was Arn relieved to have made it so far but knew that this was just the beginning of something much harder and challenging. The next day they were all woken from their slumber before dawn even had graced the surface of the camp. Arn, being somewhat used to sudden "morning drills" by his parents, was quickly up. Though he would have wished for a few more hours of sleep. The trainees were presented with a game of Ring the Bell like the SPARTAN-IIs had been during their own training. Arn was placed in a three man team consisting of Erik G-025 and Rachel-G005. Arn was had gotten the idea behind the game that weighed heavily on teamwork. Erik was quick to take command of the small team and directed them across the field of poles and bridges. The team did well even when Rachel hurt her right foot when she once lost her footing. Arn saved her just in time and had to support her the rest of the way. Their team came in as the second last when the game was over. The three became friends after the game. For Arn the next year of training, both mentally and physically, and studying became more or less a blurred memory. Arn remembers using an absurd amount of time with his head down in a book or consulting the camps , . Arn was already strong physically when he came to Onyx but lack greatly in general studying. He hated this time as He would rather be out training with his friends instead but he nonetheless obeyed the AIs and his instructors commands and guidance. As the first year of the came to a close was the trainees introduced to combat and first aid training. Arn was extremely excited to get his hands on a real weapon but was disappointed that they weren't allowed to try them right off the bat. Instead, he had to settle with disassembling and reassemble them. Arn held great pride that he was one of the best to maintain the many different weapons though no one else really cared, except Rachel-G005. At some point came two new instructors, and Tom-B292. Their presence as instructors accelerated the cadets training but also gave way to sudden questions about the Beta Company to arise. When Kurt told the young cadets about what had happened to both the Alpha and Beta Company was Arn more or less untouched by it, He had already figured out what might happen to them when they were to be deployed. the revelations did serve as an amplifier for his motivation to train harder but he also saw that many of his friends were shocked by the news. He spent many hours of his limited free time to try and comfort them, mainly Rachel-G005, Erik-G025, Klaus-G310 and Benjamin-G151 who made up the inner circle of his friends. Arn was a key element in the recovering of his friends and getting them back on their feet. It was during the team exercise that Arn's huge physical strength shined in its fullest. He was able to best most of the other cadets in hand to hand combat and showed remarkable survival and tracking skills. These were often put to good use in most of the random made teams he were a part of. His favored games scenario was assault where he could either sneak up on or simply charge head first at the enemy and eliminating as many he could or act as a distraction for the rest of his team. In 2547 was Arn placed in a team, Team Kunai, made up of his closest friends as the staff, as well as the camps AIs, had observed that these five cadets worked most efficiently together as they trusted each other with everything. The War Games designed by Kurt put the five friends friendship under extreme pressure and to it very limits. Arn and Benjamin were at each others throats when bad luck had struck the team of friends hard after several days of exhausting battle and survival in the wildness of Onyx. The games were not all bad as Erik, the leader of the team and with the help of Klaus, were able to outsmart not only a few other teams but also one or two teams of drill instructors. At their best were they relentless against their fellow cadets. Especially Arn who shined in the thick wilderness where he could sneak up on and ambush other teams. Arn was often the team's assault ace. Though they never won a War Game they did get into the top 5 from time to time, mostly due to the team's great teamwork. Operation:JAILBREAK With the washout of a few teams that hadn't been able to overcome the Trails by Fire, many of the trainees began to resent their instructors and their training. Arn and most of his team weren't a part of the coming insurrection but Rachel had come to him one night and asked for him to join her in the mass breakout. Arn, however, would have none of that and tried to talk her out of it. After a long discussion that went back and forth did Arn manage to convince her to drop her plans of fleeing. They did, however, agree not to act like nothing and keep it a secret from their superiors and the rest of their team. The day of the mass escape finally arrived and more than a third of the Company fled into the jungle. Rachel was hesitant to also flee but was stopped by Arn staying by her side and holding her hand when no one watched them. Arn would later assist the drill instructors in tracking down the runaway cadets, his skills in tracking coming in handy through the dense jungle. He was accompanied by Klaus as well. One day the two cadets and a handful of base staff tracked down a small group of six low-ranking renegade cadets. The renegades were able to get past the instructors but were cut off by the Arn and Klaus. The two loyal cadets engaged the renegades and a fight broke out. The low-ranking renegades were no match for the two loyalist cadets as hey were surprised by flashbang grenades. The blinded renegades were no match for the two Kunai members and the fight ended after Arn and Klaus had beaten up the six renegades, with one of the six suffering from a broken arm by Arn, performing a technique he had learned from their classes. The frequency of the Trails by Fire was relaxed significantly in the aftermath of the incident. Much to Arn's and all the others from Team Kunai's relief. Arn did visit the escapee who he had broken his arm and apologized. The apology was accepted but the two never really got over it. Final preparations and Augmentation In 2550, the trainees were getting closer and closer to the final phase of their training. Kurt made a briefing for the entire company see each of individuals resolve to undergo the augmentations even after they knew the risks in doing so. For Arn, it was horrible to watch the less than successful augmentations on the SPARTAN-II and -III in the past but to him it all felt like an insult. He had made up his mind that he would see this through no matter the cost to get his revenge. It was after that all the trainees of the Gamma Company had agreed not to back down now that they were given drugs to accelerate their grown to puberty. Arn, like some many other cadets, experienced a wide variation of emotions and needs but dealt with most of it by training even harder. A thing he couldn't get rid of was his changing view of Rachel. To him, she began to feel like something more than family as he had viewed his friends for the past years. A unique final test was specially tailored to every cadet before they given their augmentations. Arn's test was mostly about his temper and his abilities as a leader. Arn did well on the test and was allowed to undergo the augmentations as all the other cadets. Arn and the others were transported to the UNSC Hopeful. Here they each underwent the augmentations. Though all survived, there were few that came close to not making out alive. For Arn, it went somewhat smooth. It was the absolute most painful thing he had ever experienced but was still happy that he now had become a fully fleshed SPARTAN of the Gamma Company. Arn's body was recorded to remarkable receptive to 8942-LQ99 and 88005-MX77, the drugs that enhance the muscles and the bones density. As a result, he larger and a bit heavier than the average SPARTAN. However, His body was more prone to reject the chemicals that countered the effects of the illegal drug that Kurt had included in the procedures. This made him more aggressive towards everyone and everything if he didn't receive a higher dose than normal. Back on Onyx trained Arn and all the other SPARTANs to regain their control over their new bodies and to get back into shape once more. When Kurt announced that he would hold a tournament for top honors knew Arn and his team that they had little chance in winning even as they were placed on the higher end of middle-ranking teams. The team nonetheless doubled their training in an attempt to get into the finals but fell short with only one team between them and the finals. Sadden by their loss they turned their attention to other news. the Dreadful new of the Fall of Reach had reached the planet. Erik, who was the team's leader, was devastated by the horrible news but turned his sadness into a rage. Erik demanded even harder training for the team, an act that Arn approved of. Deployment Operation:RETURNING The day of their deployment eventually came in mid-October in 2552 and Team Kunai was deployed to Earth to participate in its desperate defense. Originally the team was meant to serve the UNSC Navy in boarding attempts on Covenant ships but due to events, their command eventually shifted from the Navy to the UNSC Marine Corps. This happened during their first boarding attempt where they were tasked with capturing a . The team of spartan successfully boarded the ship and began slaughtering its crew left and right. Arn's skills close quarter combat shined as they made their way through the corridors and hallways of the ship to the bridge. A hard firefight between the five SPARTANs and the bridge crew erupted when they rushed in. The fight took several minutes but the five-man team, in the end, able to kill every last covenant. The only problem was that the ship had drifted away from contested space and into covenant held space. Three destroyers were intercepting them and the team was at a loss of what to do. The team tried to call for assistance but was denied any help as it was deemed to dangerous. During their search over the UNSC combat frequencies did they pick up a distress call from UNSC forces in Paris, France that they needed emitted assistance against overwhelming covenant forces. coming to a quick agreement the team tried to change the battlecruiser's course. They were successful and were able to outrun the three destroyers coming at them. The cruiser entered the atmosphere and headed straight for where the majority of the covenant force were concentrated in Paris. The team escaped from the crashing cruiser by the use of covenant . The cruiser decimated large parts of the city but left the covenant forces in ruins and in chaos. During the pods descent from the Covenant cruiser, they were scattered over a small area. This forced them first to regroup at a lightly damaged hotel not far from where they had landed. Klaus, however, had attracted the attention of a few confused lances and was engaged only a few blocks away from the hotel. Not wanting to loose a friend, Arn set off on his own a head of the group to aid Klaus, much to Erik's protests who wanted to move a unit to save their friend. Arn arrived the screen. Klaus was pinned down behind a small wall, taking fire from multiple lances that was pushing to flank him. Arn was able to take cover behind a burning car where he popped a grenade and threw it a the nearest group of aliens. The none of the members of the group saw the grenade coming and they were all torn to shreds by the sharp metal pieces. Taking advantage of the other lances shock and confusing, Arn and Klaus pushed away from their cover and opened fire at the enemy, killing most and routing the remaining few who were all picked off by the approaching Erik, Benjamin and Rachel. Arn and Erik came to blows after they had secured the area. Erik was furious at Arn for running off on his own despite his orders to stick with the rest of the team. Arn augured back that Klaus might could have been killed if Arn hadn't arrived when he had. Their vocal fight was cut short when an order from the command in Paris called all UNSC units to regroup at specific point to prepare for the next Covenant assault. Battle of Earth Arn and the rest of his team were quickly transferred to the command in Europa and participated in many engagements throughout the continent. They served both to evacuate civilians and to repel Covenant forces. The team's teamwork made them a dangerous force but it all crumbled when Rachel-G005 was critically wounded during a firefight in London. Arn thought she had been killed and went berserk, throwing all caution out the window, and charged at the enemy. He was able to force the Covenant back but did not relent and followed them, ignoring any calls over his COM-link to turn back, so he could kill every last one of them. Meanwhile, the rest of his team had secured Rachel and were pulling back to regroup with other forces. Arn quickly tracked down and killed remaining Covenant but now found himself deep within contested territory with no support. Still thirsty for blood, he discarded him now empty shotgun and picked up a Type-25 Plasma Rifle and began hunting down his next group of victims. Unknown to Arn, he mad slaughter actually forced the Covenant to pull troops from other areas to hunt down and kill the berserking SPARTAN-III, which allowed UNSC forces to evacuate civilians and push back the Covenant on a few occasions. The Covenant com-lines almost went crazy in the hunt for Arn as the only traces of him was his brutalized corpses and the occasional heads on spikes or hung Sangheili from the streetlamp. It was only when the sun was going down behind the horizon that UNSC forces reported that they had found Arn bleeding out in his totally destroyed in a bombed apartment building, having taken out an entire lance of Yanme'e and Kig'Yars. Arn was transported back to a UNSC camp on the outskirts of London where he was placed in medical care for over a week until he woke up and tried to leave the camp to get back to the fighting. The medical staff first tried to persuade him to stay in bed but dismissed them and pushed them aside. The medical staff then called security to subdue the SPARTAN. Arn, despite his heavy injuries managed to knock out the security team and stole some cloths and a heavy officer jacket before he then sneaked into the camps armory and stole weapons, ammunition and finally a Warthog. Escaping in the stole warthog he made his way back to London where the battle for control still waged on in fullest. When he entered London, He immediately abandoned the Warthog, Filling that it would draw unwanted attention from the Covenant if he got further into the city in it. It didn't take him long to find a group of dead UNSC soldiers. Taking a moment to make sure that weren't any traps or ambushes around he salvaged as much ammunition as he could carry and took one of their com-links so he could listen in on UNSC channels. After wandering around the city, avoiding larger concentrations of Covenant troops, he heard chattering from his team. They were in need of support to hold back a Covenant attack. After consulting a map over the city he realized that he was only a few bloks away from their position. with hesitation or care for his wound he pushed towards them, intending to support his closest friends even if it would his end. Feeling beaten and his wound tearing open as he moved as fast as his bleeding body could carry him he finally reached his place where his team and the covenant fought. Not filling to comfortable in his abilities to charge straight at the Covenant line as he preferred, he instead took up position on the 4th floor of collapsed building, having discarded his shotgun for a Battle Rifle. Having a great view over the fight below he contacted his team over the com-link and informed them of his position. His team was surprised to hear his voice and that had come to give them fire support. Arn wasted no more time and opened fire at the Covenant position, killing many Unggories in first few sekonds, confused over the sudden attack from above, Covenant tried to locate their hidden assailant. A mistake they wouldn't survive to learn from as the rest of Team Kunai spread out from their cover and closed the distance between the two fronts quickly. Overrun and taking heavy casualties, the Covenant pulled back to regroup. Dragging himself out of the building and out on the war torn street to greet his friends he saw that Rachel was actually still alive. Giving a weak smile and giving his heavily armored crush a hug he then collapsed from the loose of blood once more, this time with a happy and relived grin on his face. Arn was allowed to go unpunished until the end of the battle of Earth and the war. Arn and the rest of team Kunai didn't participate in the battles when the arrived near , and by extension the . Instead they remained back on Earth to tack down any last pockets of Covenant loyalists and Flood infection forms around the edges of the Sangheili glassing zones. After the war War gear Weapons Range *'Shotgun': Arn is a close quarter oriented fighter who likes to get up close and personal with the enemy. The shotgun is usually his primary weapon of choice. Before the end of the Human-Covenant War, he favored the M90 Shotgun but switched it out with the M45D Tactical Shotgun some time after the war. *'MA5K carbine': Arn trained with the MA5K during his training on Onyx though he'll only choose it if the mission makes the carbine more suitable than his beloved shotgun. * : Arn's trusty sidearm is the M6G Magnum. He uses it to compensate for the low effective range of his shotgun. * Melee *Kukri: Before their first deployment requested Arn a few melee weapons in addition to their regular equipment. One of these weapons was a kukri that he strapped onto his right shoulder plate. When asked about it, he simply replied that he had seen a news feed where a had carried one. Arn will usually switch from his ranged weapons when he get in close on his target to his Kukri and hand ax and unleash a storm of slashes at any Covenant unfortunate to stand in his way. *Hand ax: A one-handed ax Arn dual-wield with his Kukri when he charge at a group of enemies. The axe has been sized up to better fit a SPARTAN's hand. The axe can be folded to minimize space consumption. Arn keeps it locked to his armor with a magnetic lock located on the lower half of his back. Armor * (SPI armor): Arn used the SPI armor during his training on Onyx. The armor was taken from him when the gamma company was ready for deployment as he was placed in an all MJOLNIR equipped unit. * : Arn was given the security-class MJOLNIR armor but chose the helmet of the GUNGNIR as it had better armor which he need when he charged into combat. Appearance Personality Category:SPARTAN-IIIs Category:Gamma Company